Shattered
by Cheliz
Summary: Chelsea Nachtraaf,though always called Chell Bell Shattered by everyone,was just another Shadowhunter,training at the Amsterdam. She hated all the killing and wanted to be happy for once.But those dreams were destroyed when Jonathan needed something from the Amsterdam Institute, something only Chell Bell could reach and her life changed for good. Which side will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chelsea Nachtraaf was just another Shadowhunter.

Though she preferred her half mundane, half faerie mother's last name, which was Shattered.

Chell Bell Shattered, that's how people always called her and she liked it, very much.

She was currently sucking on a ice cube, but spit it out as it hurt her teeth.

_'oh not the dentist again...'_ She thought sourly.

And yes, she was familiar with the dentist, unlike many Shadowhunters.

After all, she had been raised by her half mundane mother in the mundane world, occasionally stopping by the Amsterdam Intitute, so she could train there.

Amsterdam was a lovely city if you asked her.

The medieval acrhitecture was briljant. Building from centuries ago rose from the ground from a distance and some were even threatening to fall on their sides and collapse just because of their old age.

Boats drifted on the glittering water as the sun shone.

It was a warm winter this year, if she remembered correctly it was the warmest winter in the Netherlands in three hundred years.

The normally cold country has had experienced not a single drop of snow until so far.

It was strange in her point of view, mother nature was so upset.

As if she could feel that the whole world was messed up.

She sighed as she slipped in the street leading to Waterstones, possibly her favourite bookstore.

Most bookstores were closing now a days, probably because of that reading wasn't popular so much anymore and most people stole it from the Internet.

Chell Bell would be lying if she said she never did it herself. She has done so a few times. But she still preferred books, their beautiful pressed pages and their lovely old smell gave her a familiar feeling.

The feeling of being home.

She passed the faceless crowd with a sigh, knowing all those mundanes didn't knew the danger and was envious if she was allowed to admit it.

They still had their innocence and for a partly mundane and Downworlder and Shadowhunter, she has lost her own innocence before she even had the right to claim it.

All she did was train and kill.

She was made for it and it sickened her.

They always needed her angelic and fair side, never her mundane one.

She hadn't had the time to cuddle with a boyfriend in the Vondel Park, like so many other teens in Amsterdam did.

She had been there a few times, when she was finally allowed to escape it all.

She had seen two boys, throwing such a American Football ball thingy at eachother from such a distance Chell Bell had wondered if they were Dutch proffesionals.

She had seen a fat man in his late forties in only sandels, an orange T-shirt and a huge orange diaper as pants.

Believe her when she said it was hilarious, because she was totally laughing her ass of as soon as he was out of hearing range.

But she almost never had the time, the peace.

She loved it there, or on the Max Havelaar court, with huge chess pieces that were so big that their length was until her knees and people loved to play with the huge chess pieces a regular game of chess out in the open, with benches so people could watch and little shops and bars that happily gave you a nice drink besides alcohol like Coca Cola for example and you could just relax in the court, with the sun shining on your face.

Chell Bell lived here with her English mother, so she mostly spoke English, but she was fluent in Dutch as wel.

Her dad, well actually the man whom fathered her had left her mother when she was four, but her mom never had wanted to leave.

So she stayed here, and Chell Bell did so as well.

It was why the sixteen year old girl preferred her mom's last name, Shattered above her dad's Shadowhunter's last name Nachtraaf.

Though she was barely sixteen.

Her birthday had been less then a month ago.

She stepped into the store with a sigh of relief and happiness to be surrounded by books for once, instead of weapons.

She climbed her way onto the stairs, towards the children and young adult departement.

She smiled and immediatly raced towards the corner with young adult books.

Some books she recognized, others were yet unfimiliar to her sight and touch.

She curiously grabbed a new book and began examining it.

She smiled, agreeing to her new found book and went to the cash register to buy it. Later on her way home she would stop at a comic store, after it being sold out for many times, the clerk had agreed to order and keep a copy of the Vampire Knight Fanbook for her alone and today was the day she would pick it up.

She gave the nice lady sixteen euro's and went off to the comic store.

She strolled around rather lazily, enjoying the sight around her.

The comic store was close to where she was now, but she stopped at an Asian store first.

An Asian store she knew to sell maybe one of the most delicious chocolate treats ever made.

Probably the most addicting one that is, the original chocolate Pocky.

In delight she grabbed three boxes for her secret candy stash and paid two euro's and sixty five cents for it.

Then her final arrend before training again, the Vampire Knight Fanbook!

She quickly raced to the store and went up to the clerk whom happily gave it to the enthusiastic Otaku.

She bounced up and down in delight and paid for it with her heart racing.

She hugged the little book with a Pocky stick in her mouth. The bisquit and some of the chocolate edge sticking out of her mouth as she nibbled on the chocolate covered tip.

"Pocky...Never tried that one out before, though a lot of people in Manga's eat it." A velvety voice behind her said with a slight purr.

"Manga...It's rather pretty isn't it?" The same voice whispered in her ear and she turned her head, examining the boy next to her.

He had fair hair, it was so white blond it was actually a bit silverish looking. Her tiny, slightly childish piano hands begged to run through it.

He had a beautiful face that just begged for her to grab her mechanical pencil, with beautiful long eyelashes any girl would kill for and don't get her started about his eyes!

They were a soft black, with silver rings around the pupils, almost likes stars in the sky and it was the only thing keeping his black pupils and black eye colour to clash into eachother.

Her breath slightly hitched and her eyes widened. In shock, horror or in awe, mesmerized by his beauty.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern..." She whispered breathlessly.

The said demonical and infamous Shadowhunter grinned. "Call me Sebastian darling." He said with a slight dark purr, not predicting many good things, though it would seem like they were lovers to any trespassers.

_'Shit, total shit.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Her breath hitched and he softly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on, come with me." He whispered and everyone stared at them, thinking they were just another pretty couple.

But anyone who truly knew danger, Shadowhunters, Downworlders and mundane criminals knew the air around them, the unspoken words/

_If you don't come with me I'll kill you..._

Her eyes were wide and she nodded.

Scared for her precious life.

The walked out of the comic store, his arm still around her waist.

She could feel envious glares rom girls directed at her and disappointed looks from guys.

Her mom had always said Chell Bell was pretty, with her slightly faerie like ears and her chin length purple blue (dyed of course) ringlets and brownish orange eyes with green stripes. The type of green a cat had. Her eyes in the dark were almost black but still red a like, like dried blood. Her skin was bronze with snow white spots decorating her right shoulder, caused by a sensitivity for pigment.

She nibbled nervously on a Pocky stick and Jonathan eyed the chocoolate treat in curiousity.

She slowly offered him a stick, cautiously as she didn't knew what he wanted with her.

He smiled and took the stick in his mouth.

He took a bite and smiled at her, though she could tell it wasn't genuine. "Thank you, it tastes pretty delicious." He said and now she knew it was genuine, not a lie. He did liked the taste of Pocky, she smiled inwardly.

At least he wasn't demonic enough to hate chocolate.

She slowly took a deep breath and he slowly walked away with her and she knew where they were going before she even saw the direction ot the buildings.

He was taking her to the forbidden parts of the city, where Amsterdam was famous for.

The hookers.

She knew that not only prostitutes resides there, but the Downworlder bars as well.

They walked over the crowded roads together, and she dismissed the feeling of safety.

Though she knew she was safe.

Jonathan wouldn't allow her to be harmed, because he wanted something from her.

Though she had no clue in the world what.

She glared at the girls on the streets, gushing over Jonathan and hating her.

_Ugh, if those girls even knew what this bastard has on his consious..._

Though she hated those thoughts immediatly.

Valentine had chosen for Jonathan Morgenstern's fate, not Jonathan himself.

Jocelyn Morgenstern hadn't wanted Jonathan, the only woman whom showed him motherly affection was Lilith, the Greater Demon who craved children but couldn't have them on her own.

So of couse Jonathan would see demons as hs family sooner then he would ever show affections to Shadowhunters, whom have betrayed him before he even knew what those words meant.

Whom viewed him as a monster, an abomination before he could even truly understand and feel hatred himself.

She pitied him and that was probably the only reason why she let her guard slightly down and walked alongside him relaxed.

Because Jonathan Chrisopher Morgenstern was broken, and no one in the world cared enough about him to try or even want to fix him.

He had no one, and neither did she after her mom was taken into the hospital after a demonical attack seven years ago.

They were both friendless and lovelss.

She had been raised into the Institute with a slightly abusive old man, the man who ran the Insitute after her mom was taken away.

He had been raised with an abusive man as well and both didn't had relationships or friends at all.

She had pitied him since she had first heard stories about him when she was in Idris, later taken away because she was too young to fight along when Valentine attacked.

They entered the Chimaera with silence and he gestured for her to take a seat.

She blinked as her thought process was interrupted and nodded.

She sat down with a slight sigh and Jonathan sat across from her.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked and she chuckled.

"You kinda kidnap me and now you ask for my preference for a drink. Quite hilarious isn't it?" She shook her head disbelieving before answering, "Just a Coca Cola would be fine. Though a few drops of A+ in it wouldn't be to bad either."

He raised an eyebrow at her for wanting some blood droplets in her Coco Cola but ordered for what she wanted anyway.

She smiled as the waitress gave them their drinks and slowly sipped, a strangled moan coming from her throat as she drank the delicious liquid.

He chuckled a bit before asking, "do you know what I want with you?"

She shook her head, the curls held back with her black headband hitting her face.

"Nope." She said, popping the p.

He sat down his drink and leaned lazily in the chair.

"Ever heard of the Herondale bloodline?"

She nodded and watched him curiously, wanting to know what exactly he wanted and o god. Was he talking about Jehanne?!

He smirked darkly at her panicked look. "I think you get what I am talking about. Jehanne, the Clockwork sword, a powerful sword full of demonic energy collected by the Herondales after the Clockwork war in Victorian London. Warded by a blood spell that can only be lifted by the Herondale line or the spell caster, Magnus Bane, current High Warlock of Brooklyn."

She shivered and nodded. "Yes, and let me guess. Jace isn't an option after the shit you pulled out with him and Magnus has an alliance with the Lightwoods. The only other people with Herondale blood are me and my father, as my grandmother was a Herondale. And we all know my dad is currently living as a mundane, owning a brothel somewhere in Chili, or was it Argentina? I have no fucking clue. Besides, why bother, when you have a daughter of the Herondale bloodline who is already living at the Amsterdam Insitute, where the sword is currently residing." She said cockily, she was quite smart and loved to talk.

Jonathan clapped his hands and grinned wickedly. "Bravo, you hit the jackpot."

His dark malicious glint sended shivers down her spine.

"So, do you want to help me?"

_Fuck my life._


End file.
